


More than undercover

by charliepower



Series: ColdFlashWave Week 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, ColdFlashWave Week 2016, Coldflashwave, Crime Family, Domestic, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Domestic Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Other, coldflashwave week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: A CSI needs to provide assistance to Leonard Snart and Mick Rory so that they, along with the CCPD can finally bring the Santini family down, but to get an invite he has to be dating the two men.
Not only that, but for Santini to really believe a word they have to say, Barry has to have been dating them for at least 3/4 of  the year, knowing Mick and Len would never trust someone that easily otherwise.
(fake realtionship au : coldflashwave week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a day late and I really apologise :o  
> Hope you enjoy it though x

 

 

 

When Barry had first been told that he was going undercover as Captain Cold and Heat Waves boyfriend he thought it was a joke. 

 

But apparently they needed a CSI to get what they needed to put the Santinis away for life, and the two 'former' criminals were willing to provide an in for theirs – and Lisa Snarts – immunity. 

 

The mayor had agreed. 

 

Singh had put Barry forward for it, saying something about trusting Barry's ability to get out of their _quickly_ if someone was to go wrong. Barry decided not to comment on that. 

 

Joe wasn't happy about it but as it wasn't up to him Barry agreed to it anyway, he hadn't know what he was getting himself into. 

 

Honestly, Barry had thought that he'd maybe have to be seen out and about with Leonard and Mick maybe two / three times. Turned out he had to be with them for a good nine months, Santini family wouldn't believe any less apparently. If they brought someone to one of the crime parties any sooner, someone who was also a CSI, they'd call bullshit straight away. 

 

Cisco and Caitlin assured Barry that everything would be fine and Cisco explained all the new tech he'd provided for Barry and his two new 'boyfriends', but Barry couldn't lie he wasn't exactly filled with confidence. 

 

He'd been with Leonard and Mick for two weeks when one of Santini's men decided to "pop round for a cuppa". 

 

Barry had nearly had a heart attack when he first opened the door, knowing most of the crime bosses men. But Mick had just grinned nastily and let the man in. 

 

Barry had assumed that he would sit on the sofa next to them but the minute Len sat down he pulled Barry onto his lap. Barry had blushed and when the Santini man – Frank – had commented on it Len had made a comment about Barry being his _Scarlet boy._ Mick froze for a second and Barry knew why. 

 

While Barry sat on Len's lap the man would run his hands up and down Barrys legs, would kiss his neck slightly and Barry would do his best not to squirm. 

 

Barry had been furious after Frank left, demanded to know what the hell that was about. But Len had made a good point, pointing out the fact that they expected anything Barry had with them to be be purely physical at this point, also pointed out that in their kind of business you _had to_ show off what was yours, even if it was in front of just one man. 

 

Mick had been silent the whole time but the minute they'd finished demanded to know why the hell he hadn't been told they were working with the Flash. Barry had actually managed to forget about Lens faux pas around Mick. 

 

Mick sulked for a week, nearly set the kitchen on fire during the process, but in the end he got over it. 

 

 

 

 

One of Barry's favourite things about the house he lived in with Len and Mick were the pictures. As criminals he didn't overly expect them to be the sentimental type, but there were more up than he expected.  

 

The first was just as you walked in the door, the wall next to it held a picture of Len, Mick and Lisa from about 13 years ago. When Barry had asked Len told him it was a celebration picture after Lisa's first successful heist with them, Lisa had been 17. It was also the first picture the three had took together. Len had muttered something about it being the same day he realised he, Mick and Lisa really were a family. 

 

Another was propped up on a unit in the kitchen. It was a dirty looking picture from 24 years ago. Mick and Len's first successful heist together, Len finally being free from his fathers influence. He'd asked Len about it but he refused to say anything. Mick told him he wouldn't talk about it because when Lewis had heard about the heist, heard who pulled it, he'd taken his anger out on Lisa. He'd hit her with a bottle and … well Barry had seen the scar. Apparently Len kept it there as a reminder to always put his sister first. 

 

But Barry knew that Len wouldn't talk about it for another reason as well. He knew that Len still felt a sense of pride when he looked at that picture and that the man hated himself for that when it had caused his sister pain. 

 

The final picture in the house was one in Mick and Len's bedroom. It was over the fireplace and it was a picture of the Legends team. It made Barry happy to see how happy and relaxed the two criminals were around his other friends. 

 

 

 

When Barry had first realised he was starting to have feelings for the criminals it was seven weeks in. The two men were reminiscing over their time with the Legends over a few beers. The men didn't usually talk about it because of what had happened to Len, Barry later found out what had happened but at the time all he knew was that they were lucky to have Len still with them. 

 

Len and Mick had spoke about all of the crew and Barry found himself laughing at some of their stories. Then the pair got to Sara.  

 

Barry had never met Sara but he felt like she was family to him. 

 

As they spoke about her their eyes would light up and they smiled as if they held a secret, as if only Mick, Len and Sara were in on their jokes. Barry had felt the jealousy bubble inside of him and it shocked him.  

 

When Mick had made a joke about Len and Sara kissing Barry knew that despite it being a joke, it had still happened.  

 

The feeling in his chest got too much and so he decided to go up to bed.  

 

Originally Barry had been sleeping on the sofa downstairs, refusing to sleep with the criminals. It wasn't because they were _criminals,_ but the two men were together and Barry didn't want to impose. But after one particularly bad night Barry had joined them and had never gone back to the sofa since. 

 

He was in the bed for a few minutes before Len and Mick joined him. Len had told things just wouldn't have worked out between Sara and he, with his arms wrapped around Barry he said that she was fun for the time but both knew it was just a fling. 

 

Barry felt himself relax a little and fell asleep shortly after. 

 

No one spoke about Barry's obvious jealousy the next day but something had changed slightly. 

 

Their domesticity became slightly more real. Barry would look forward to meal times, getting to sit down and eat with Mick and Len. 

 

 

 

 

At eight weeks they had their first kiss. Mick had been out getting some food when he'd called Len's mobile and the man blanched. 

 

A group had snuck up on Mick and shot him in an alley, didn't even try to put up a fight first. 

 

Barry knew it was risky but he ran to get Mick and was back with him in an instant. 

 

Before he left Caitlin had taught him the basics for dealing with this kind of thing, had told him he _could never know_ but honestly Barry never thought he would actually ever need that knowledge. 

 

He was glad she taught him though because Mick was patched up in no time.  

 

Didn't mean that Barry worried any less though. Len went up to get Mick another change of clothes and in his panic Barry screamed at Mick for not being more aware of his surroundings. He started getting angrier with himself when he realised he shouldn't worry this much, it was just undercover, he wasn't meant to care for these idiots.  

 

Mick grew more and more confused by the second by Barry's anger towards the both of them. Mick couldn't see, he couldn't see why – Barry just growled and dove forward. He kissed Mick before the other even had a chance to protest. At first he thought Mick was pulling away, so he went to leave thinking he'd overstepped, but it must've just been the initial shock because Mick put his hand on the back of Barry's neck, pulling him in more. The urgency of Barry's panic showed through their kiss, it was desperate and rough and Barry loved it. 

 

The tears fell down Barry's face as he made Mick promise to not get himself hurt ever again. 

 

Mick had just laughed before his eyes flashed towards the door. 

 

Len was standing there, clothes in hand. 

 

He threw the clothes on top of Mick and excused himself from the room. Mick nodded at Barry and the younger man ran after Len. He knocked on the door and when Len told him he could go in, he did. Len just looked up and explained that it was fine Barry liking Mick, that the two had previous boyfriends and girlfriends throughout their marriage, that neither of them minded that kind of thing. 

 

Barry had just blushed and sat on Len's lap the way he did when Frank first visited, Len stared at him wide eyed, not sure how to react. 

 

Barry found it almost fascinating, and a little bit sad, at how neither man could ever see that someone could like them. 

 

Hands on Len's hips Barry leant forward and kissed Len slowly, knew the man was fragile under his cold exterior, knew that Len had believe that Barry meant this. Barry tried to put everything he felt into the kiss, tried to show Len that this wasn't a joke, that it wasn't just because he liked Mick … because he hoenstly did like Len as well even if this was never part of the plan. 

 

 

 

 

They'd had their first official date at nine weeks and a week later there was a picture of the three of them over the fireplace in the living room. It was a picture of them that Barry had taken when they sat to take a break on a bench at the park. It was one of the best days of Barry's life and even though he'd seen a few of Santinis and various other criminals people around he hadn't cared a single bit. 

 

 

 

At five months Mick had told Barry that he loved him. They were sitting, the three of them, on the sofa watching a crappy documentary that Barry had picked out. Barry had told the man he loved him too and a minute later Len told them he was tired and went to bed. 

 

At the time Barry hadn't thought anything of it, he was so happy and ended up just making out with Mick for hours on the sofa like some stupid teenager. 

 

 

After seven months Barry had decided that maybe Len would never love him. Barry never wanted to say it first, didn't want to scare Len away. He knew that he'd loved Len for a long time, loved him as much as he did Mick but he didn't think that Len loved him back. 

 

One night that month, Mick was out and Len and Barry were in bed together. 

 

Barry was clutching the sheets tightly, sweat covering his face. 

 

The two hadn't even really started yet, this was just Len teasing Barry and god did the both of them love this part. 

 

Barry gasped and arched his back, smiling to himself. 

 

He'd barely heard Len's confession of love and would've thought he'd made it up if Len hadn't froze the minute it was out of his mouth. 

 

Barry's eyes snapped open and he was too shocked to reply. 

 

Len barely gave him a second before he was out the door, faster than Barry could even comprehend in this state. 

 

 

 

Barry had phoned Mick, thinking that he'd done something wrong and when Mick finally returned home he found Barry curled up in the bed crying. 

 

Mick had comforted him, telling him Len was just scared of rejection and had loved Barry for months, had just lacked the confidence to tell him. 

 

Len didn't come home for a while and they'd just reached thirty weeks when the doorbell rang. Barry had given up on Len coming home. Things had grown tense between he and Mick because of the absence of Leonard, both of them missing the other part of themselves, both of them sulking slightly. 

 

So when Barry opened the door to see a sheepish looking Leonard standing there he didn't hesitate to throw his arms around the mans neck, squeezing him tightly before pulling him away and telling him _of course I love you_ _you_ _idiot how could I not?_ Before proceeding to shower Len in kisses, dragging him inside. 

 

Imagine Mick's surprise when he got home to find the two in bed together. Len had his hands tied to the headboard and Mick would've made a comment about it being kinky if he didn't think it was partly to do with Barry's fear of Len leaving again. It was a weird way of coping but Mick just raised an eyebrow before growling that he expected an explanation from Len afterwards, before joining the two of them. 

 

 

Mick had been right about Len simply fearing Barry's rejection. 

 

 

 

When Frank came around again Barry thought he'd be prepared, he was used to these monthly visits.  

 

They were just about to roll into week thirty four when they received the knock at the door. So Barry, knowing who it would be yelled that he'd get it. 

 

Damn if he wasn't shocked when he saw Marco Santini standing there. Marco was Vincents oldest son and so Barry was nauseated when he saw him. 

 

But he replaced the horror on his face with a grin and opened the door to the two men. Mick and Len didn't even seem surprised when they saw the man, but Barry wasn't sure whether that was just because they had amazing poker faces or not. 

 

As soon as everyone had sat down Barry had straddled Len, earning a slightly surprised look – whenever Frank came round either Len or Mick would pull Barry onto their laps so that he could face the man, so that he would know he was never in danger. 

 

But despite their being even more danger Barry trusted them, he also knew that Marco would be harder to convince than Frank who was quite frankly, an idiot. 

 

Barry had no shame as he kissed up and down Len's neck as the man spoke to Marco. But the fact that Len wasn't even reacting annoyed Barry a bit and so Barry started to subtly move his hips. No one else would even really be able to see anything but Barry knew Len sure as hell felt it. 

 

When Len finally stuttered over a word – when he finally did Barry was glad the men couldn't see his face because _boy_ was Leonard Snart a hard man to crack – Barry decided to let up on him a bit. 

 

 

He heard Mick snigger and Barry's head shot up to look at him and the regret was immediately clear on his face. 

 

Barry knew that Mick was different though, so as he climbed off of Len's lap he simply plopped himself in the middle of his two boyfriends. Then, slowly and casually, Barry extended his hand to rest at the back of Micks head. 

 

See that was the thing about Mick that Barry had realised early on. One reason Mick loved fire was for the sharp sting it provided. And so Barry grinned as he flexed his hand, scratching his fingers slowly along the back of Micks head. The man stiffened slightly before relaxing again. 

 

Well that simply wouldn't do. 

 

 

 

As Marco left – finally – he made sure to extend his invitation for his party to Barry, seeing as it was Barry who led him too the door. 

 

When Barry turned around and went back into the living room he gave his two lovers an innocent look as the glared at him. 

 

And well, Barry was simply too helpless to resist Mick throwing him over his shoulder and leading them all to their bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

Barry had got all of the evidence he needed, it was easy. And at 37 weeks all of the evidence had been processed and the _entire family_ and most of the associates at that party were arrested. It was a big day for the entire CCPD but Barry didn't feel like celebrating. 

 

Instead he was worried that Len and Mick wouldn't want him around anymore, after all they had their immunity now and could go where-ever they wanted. Barry hadn't thought that was how it would happen but they'd been acting strange all week and so he could only assume. 

 

 

 

So as he sat moping in his office Barry was surprised when Singh called him on his mobile and told him to get downstairs _immediately._  

 

Barry practically ran down the stairs, knowing straight away who would've caused that reaction. He beamed at Len and Mick as he saw them waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

All of the surrounding officers were watching the pair wearily but as soon as Barry's feet hit the floor he flung his arms around them both. 

 

 

Mick and Len both took one of Barry's hands. 

 

"You've seemed a little down this week Barry, so Len and I have planned a little vacation" Mick told him and Barry grinned, before turning around to face Singh, realising he didn't have permission just to take a week or two off. 

 

Captain Singh just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Len cut him to it, "Don't worry we asked for your time off, he's already said yes" 

 

Barry smiled at the Captain and the man just huffed, but Barry could see the glint of happiness in the man's eyes. 

 

The three of them started walking out of the CCPD together, Barry ignored the eyes on them and the last thing he heard was Singh yelling at him to keep them out of trouble. 

 

Getting in the car Barry leant forward and stretched his head into the front, 

"So where to now boyfriends?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x  
> Feel free to kudos / comment


End file.
